


La Charge de l'Apprenti

by Saharu_chan



Series: Yggdrasil [2]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Clothes'healer, Dark night, Memories
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7244710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saharu_chan/pseuds/Saharu_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chaque nuit depuis que la Déesse est revenue des Enfers, les douze Armures pleurent et l'appellent. Et malgré la terreur et la douleur, il se rendra auprès d'Elles. Puisqu'il est le dernier à pouvoir les aimer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Charge de l'Apprenti

**Author's Note:**

> Initialement publié sur fanfiction.net le 5 mars 2014.  
> Relu et corrigé le 19 juin 2016.
> 
> Disclaimer : Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.
> 
> 2068 mots
> 
> Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

* * *

**La Charge de l'Apprenti**

 

Il déteste la nuit.

Certains diront que c’est à cause du silence. D’autres, que c’est à cause de l’absence. Et tous auront tort. Le vide, il s’y est habitué, depuis des années. Cela n’a rien à voir avec ce qui l’angoisse présentement. Ce n’est pas ce qui le terrifie. Ce n’est pas l’affreuse solitude dans laquelle il a été plongé depuis le retour des « héros de la Guerre Sainte » qui lui donne envie de verser des larmes de désespoir. 

Athéna était revenue des Enfers en soutenant avec difficulté un Seiya catatonique, accompagnée par les quatre autres Chevaliers Divins qui n’en avaient bien que le titre si on prenait la peine de s’approcher légèrement d’eux. Le visage mangé par le chagrin, les jeunes hommes semblaient avoir toutes les peines du monde à retenir leurs larmes, ou les émotions qui les assaillaient, quelles qu’elles fussent. Tous s’étaient questionnés sur leur comportement. Personne n’avait obtenu de réponse cohérente.

 Lui n’avait pas bougé, son esprit d’enfant tournant et retournant toutes les possibilités, en occultant forcément la plus abominable de toutes. Même s’il savait, au fond de lui, que c’était l’unique valable.

C’était Shiryu qui lui avait annoncé la nouvelle. Enfin, pour être tout à fait exact, c’était lui qui s’était avancé d’un pas vers lui, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Comme s’il pouvait être assez stupide pour ne _pas_ comprendre ce que pouvait signifier leur arrivée à six. Seulement six. Et non vingt. Comme s’il aurait pu interpréter autrement le retour de douze armures d’or dans le premier temple quelques minutes auparavant. Comme s’il n’avait pas compris pourquoi le soleil avait eu l’air moins brillant qu’avant, en emportant la chaleur l’espace de longs instants. Comme si la douleur qui tordait son ventre d’enfant n’était pas significative.

Comme s’il n’avait pas _senti_ au fond de lui, la disparition de son maître.

Bien sûr qu’il savait. Le Bélier en titre était mort. De même que son prédécesseur. Il était le dernier Atlante. Le dernier réparateur d’armures. Le dernier et probablement le seul des apprentis chevaliers d’Or aussi, si on oubliait Shiryu et Hyôga, qui n’avaient guère été formés dans ce but, après tout. Il avait eu du mal à se rendre compte. La tête lui avait tournée. Il avait cligné des yeux plusieurs fois, pour empêcher les larmes indignes de couler sur son visage. Le visage légèrement baissé et les poings serrés, il avait tenté d’encaisser tant bien que mal la nouvelle que le Chevalier du Dragon semblait mettre un point d’honneur à formuler à haute voix.

« Ils se sont sacrifiés pour nous laisser passer. Je suis désolé, Kiki. »

Il l’avait regardé sans le voir. Il l’avait écouté sans l’entendre. Alors Athéna s’était tournée vers lui. Ecrasante de prestance et de douceur, malgré sa peine bien visible. Elle lui avait demandé, du bout des lèvres, de réparer les armures d’or. De leur redonner vie, à Elles qui avaient affronté le Mur des Lamentations. Il l’avait regardé sans vraiment comprendre. Mais il avait accepté, bien évidemment.

C’était sa charge que de collecter les derniers souvenirs qu’Elles renfermaient.

 Les douze totems dorés avaient été placés dans la salle qui leur servait de forge.  Les armures, ainsi enfermées dans une salle de marbre blanc, semblaient presque aussi perdues que lui. Elles se demandaient sûrement pourquoi c’était un enfant qui les touchait et qui leur parlait à présent. La mort de leurs porteurs était trop récente. Elles ne comprenaient pas encore. Cela leur avait fait un point commun, à lui l’enfant orphelin, et à Elles, les protectrices amputées.

Aujourd’hui, malgré les années, Elles lui semblent toujours aussi imposantes. Immenses. Taillées pour des hommes forts, fermement attachés à leurs convictions. A l’époque, il était heureux de pouvoir les garder près de lui, se sentant rassuré par leur présence réconfortante. Il avait cru, naïvement, que le gamin terrifié qu’il était serait enveloppé de la chaleur bienfaisante des protectrices en or. C’était comme… Garder un souvenir spécial de son maître et de ses camarades, qui auraient dû être pour lui comme des oncles un peu dérangés mais profondément bons. Aucun d’eux ne lui aurait jamais fait de mal dans la vie. Il devait en être de même dans la mort, non ? C’était ce qu’il avait cru oui.

* * *

 

Il se réveille en sursaut, son corps d’adolescent mal dégrossi trempé de sueur. Cette nuit encore, il les entend. La clameur basse filtre sous sa porte, emplit le temple, qui répercute un écho sombre et angoissant sur les murs nus. Il perçoit les murmures, les gémissements, et les cris étouffés, poussés par les armures qui, une fois la lune levée, semblent s’animer d’un souffle impossible à saisir par un autre que lui. Il ouvre les yeux, et ne peut s’empêcher de trembler. Sa respiration s’accélère légèrement, et ses mains deviennent moites. Il a peur. Il hésite, mais finit par se redresser. Il sait qu’il n’a pas le choix. Il ne peut pas faire semblant de n’avoir rien entendu. Elles _savent_. Elles sentent sa présence. Alors il quitte le lit et s’approche de la porte, malgré la terreur qui lui tord le ventre. Il tend la main, et ses doigts entrent en contact avec le bois fatigué. Il ferme les yeux. Inspire deux fois, avant de donner une légère impulsion.

Dans un grincement qui n’a d’autre but que de rendre son angoisse plus pesante, le battant s’ouvre, le laissant pénétrer dans la salle gelée. Il fait froid ici. Ses pieds nus  protestent. Mais il n’a pas le temps d’y penser. Il s’approche, à pas très lents, des armures d’Or, sagement alignés contre le mur, non pas par ordre zodiacal, mais par les anciennes affinités de leurs porteurs. Ce sont Elles qui lui ont imposé. Lentement. Sournoisement. Jusqu’à ce qu’il ne s’en rende même plus compte. Il plisse les yeux. Laquelle d’entre Elles requiert son attention ce soir ? Lentement, il se laisse guider par les soupirs qu’Elles laissent toutes échapper, cherchant celle qui produit l’écho le plus fort, la détresse la plus palpable. Et il s’agit, ô ironie, de celle du Bélier qui n’a de cesse de vouloir obtenir ses faveurs. Kiki soupire légèrement, et lentement, comme au ralenti, comme pour éviter ce contact qui a fini par le rebuter, il pose la paume de sa main sur l’une des cornes du Bélier.

Aussitôt, la sensation de vide l’engloutit, alors que mille pensées abominables s’accaparent son esprit, plongent en lui comme pour se nourrir de sa force, et puisent dans son cosmos pour se rassurer. Il se mord la lèvre. Il a mal. Il ne doit pas crier. Il ne doit pas supplier. Elles ne se rendent pas compte de ce qu’Elles font. Il claque des dents. Il fait vraiment froid à présent. Sa respiration se fait plus difficile. Il halète. Il a peur, de nouveau, peur qu’elle ne s’arrête pas. Peur qu’elle lui prenne trop… Plus que ce qu’il ne peut donner en tout cas. Les images se succèdent, rapides, violentes. Les murmures, les paroles, les cris résonnent en lui et font écho à sa propre détresse. Il voit Shion, et son maître surtout, son maître qui l’appelle, qui semble si proche, si réel… Mais il ne doit pas céder, il le sait. Il ne peut plus croire à ces chimères. Il a mal. Et à l’instant où il songe qu’il va probablement perdre connaissance et s’effondrer sur le carrelage froid, l’armure le relâche enfin. La pression redescend, il peut retirer sa main. La tête lui tourne, il chancèle, et doit s’asseoir, dans le but illusoire de reprendre contenance.  
  
Il n’en peut plus. Chaque soir  depuis le retour de la Déesse, le scénario se répète, inlassablement. Chaque nuit, les armures murmurent et l’appellent, lui, le dernier de leurs réparateurs, le seul qui puisse entendre leurs longs sanglots d’agonie. Et chaque nuit, l’une d’entre Elles en particulier le supplie presque littéralement de lui donner vie, l’espace de quelques instants. Alors il donne. Il paye, pour que l’armure cesse de gémir, pour que son ancien porteur puisse s’apaiser, l’espace de quelques instants, dans les tréfonds des Enfers au sein desquels les anciens Chevaliers d’Or reposent certainement.

Il est terrifié. Ce scénario se répète depuis plusieurs années, et il n’a d’autre choix que celui de s’y plier. Il ne peut en parler à personne, il le sait bien. Maître Mû lui avait bien expliqué que le secret de réparations des armures ne saurait être transmis à personne d’autre qu’à son propre apprenti. Cependant, aujourd’hui, il doute sérieusement d’en avoir un jour.

 Il ignore même s’il sera seulement possible à quelqu’un de porter de nouveau les armures. Il a eu beau les réparer, il a eu beau leur donner du sang, du temps, de l’attention… Les douze protections restent sourdes aux appels de nouveaux élus. Comme si leurs anciens porteurs existaient toujours, et que pour cette raison, Elles ne sauraient se donner à d’autres qu’eux. C’est du moins ce que pensent les autres. Kiki ne partage pas leur opinion, du moins pas entièrement. S’il devait s’exprimer comme un enfant… Il dirait que les armures ne leur parlent tout simplement plus. Elles sont lasses, Elles aussi, de voir mourir les hommes qu’Elles se sont efforcées de protéger tout ce temps. Et c’est à lui de payer le prix du lien étroit qu’ont nourri les précédents chevaliers d’Ors avec Elles.

Il ramène ses genoux contre sa poitrine pour loger sa tête entre ses bras, étouffant difficilement un long sanglot d’épuisement et de désespoir. Combien de temps tiendra-t-il encore, à entendre inlassablement la voix des morts ? Il l’ignore. Il a peur. Il est fatigué. Son maître lui manque. Mû était un homme strict, mais profondément bon. Il sait qu’il a eu de la chance en tant qu’apprenti de pouvoir connaître un homme tel que lui. Mais la présence rassurante de celui qu’il considérait presque comme un père ne s’en fait que plus cruelle. Et les appels incessants des armures ne l’aident pas à rester objectif et à y voir clair.

Il souffre. Il souffre de la disparition de quatorze hommes qui ont fait, de manière plus ou moins directe, partis de sa vie. Il est terrifié à l’idée de finir par haïr les souvenirs d’hommes qu’il a connus et admirés. Il ne veut pas finir aigri, et avoir à les jeter chacune dans leur temple respectif. De toute façon, il sait parfaitement qu’il en est incapable. Le lien qui s’est créé entre lui et Elles est presque… organique à présent. Comme un cordon impossible à détruire. Elles sont dépendantes de lui. Il n’a d’yeux que pour Elles. C’est à peine s’il regarde les autres. Ce n’est pas sain. Il le sait. Elles le détruisent, lentement, malgré tout l’amour qu’il leur porte et qu’Elles lui rendent. Elles le terrifient, et l’attirent en même temps.

  
Derrière lui, la lumière dorée continue de projeter des ombres inquiétantes sur les murs, formes indistinctes et imparfaites de leurs anciens porteurs, tandis que les murmures incompréhensibles reprennent de plus belle. Des appels. Des chants. Des conversations. Des pleurs, et des demandes de pardon. Qu’il est incapable de donner, puisque ce n’est pas à lui qu’Elles sont adressées. Il devrait être heureux de pouvoir, ne serait-ce qu’un tout petit peu, percevoir encore la voix des anciens Chevaliers d’Or. Ce n’est pas le cas. Parce que sa seule explication à cette situation, c’est que les âmes des quatorze hommes sont probablement à l’agonie, s’exprimant par le biais de leurs dévouées compagnes qui pleurent leur détresse chaque soir. Et lui assiste, impuissant, à leurs plaintes. La charge que lui a confiée Athéna a des airs de fardeau. Mais il n’a guère le choix. Il est le seul à pouvoir s’occuper d’Elles. Dans ce Sanctuaire déserté de tout habitant du second temple jusqu’au treizième, il ne peut rien faire d’autre, si ce n’est écouter la longue plainte mortuaire des armures d’Or, leur donnant son cosmos autant qu’il le peut, et son attention tant qu’il en a le courage.

Alors il serre les poings, et pleure encore un peu, s’appuyant contre un mur tandis que la pièce baigne dans d’inquiétants rayons dorés. Il est si fatigué. Et les appels sont si forts… Si forts qu’il finira certainement par sombrer à son tour. Les reverra-t-il un jour, ces hommes qui ont fait partie de sa vie d’enfant… ?

 Parfois, il en vient à espérer, et à craindre tout à la fois, que ce soit le cas.


End file.
